


Cheater

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours are flying around Blood Pledge Castle. Nothing out of the ordinary. What is it this time ? Oh, Conrad is cheating on Yosak... Conrad WHAT ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**

  
_There were whispers in the dark. Two shadows met in a tender embrace and moved away, merging with the darkness. Above the courtyard, at a window on the second floor, the moonlight reflected on a small piece of glass._

\-------------

All the rooms on this side of the Blood Pledge Castle were plunged in the dark. In one of them however, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

The door opened and a maid came in, carrying a basket full of candles. She put the basket on a table, intent on replacing the candles in the chandeliers -- the last work of her day. Then, looking up, she saw a dark silhouette, sitting on the window frame, looking down on the courtyard below.

"Oh. My apologies, Your Holiness, I didn’t know you were there. I‘ll just come back later," she apologised.

There was an unusually big grin on the Sage’s face as he turned to look at her and his voice was cheery. "Oh. Don‘t worry about it. It‘s time for me to go anyway. Too much planning and no acting won‘t make things change..." he said with a smile.

"Hmm... sorry... if you don‘t mind me asking... you seem very happy tonight," she remarked, starting her work.

"Ah, that ?" Murata’s grin turned both mischievous and victorious. "I finally get a chance to win Yosak over."

The maid’s eyes widened. "But, isn‘t he... with Sir Weller ?"

The young Sage’s glasses glinted in the moon light. "That‘s just the thing," he answered. "Now that Sir Weller is cheating on him, I‘ve got all my chances."

The maid dropped the candle she was holding, then quickly fumbled to pick it up. "No way ! Really ?" Then she remembered who she was speaking with. "No way !" She repeated, more slowly. "With whom ?"

"Oh that..." Murata turned to look at the window again. "I‘m not really sure either. All I know is I saw him kissing someone in the shadows by the stables... Since I have just left Yosak, it couldn‘t be him... it didn‘t look like him either..."

"Oh ! ... oh !" The maid was very excited now: what a juicy piece of gossip she had just learned. "What did that person look like ?"

Murata looked up. "Hmm... I‘m not really sure... They seemed to be about the same height... but that person was more slender than Yosak. I‘m not even sure if it was a man or a woman." He flashed a grin at the girl. "Well, now is the time to grab my chance, wish me luck !"

And he left the room.

The maid looked at the door, then at the empty dark room, at the candles, and at the room again. No... she would not finish her work tonight. Though it might have seemed so not even five minutes ago, there definitely was not enough light to work... She would leave the candles there in case someone needed them and just go to the kitchen and have a nice chat with her best friends. Yes, that was a better idea.

\-------------  
_  
That night, the castle seemed noisier than usual. Everywhere two people lay together, whispers were exchanged... or nearly everywhere... and by morning, nearly everyone knew..._

\-------------

Yuuri woke up in what had become his usual, if somewhat uncomfortable way: on the cold floor, pushed aside by Wolfram. He sighed. He had asked the blond demon to change their sleeping arrangement but he would have to insist some more again. Amongst other reasons he was not getting any younger and there were better ways to wake up.

It was already morning and so Yuuri decided to dress and go to breakfast.

A few minutes later, Wolfram emerged from his sleep to a lonely room and an otherwise empty bed. Since Yuuri was already gone, he quickly dressed to follow him.

There was a lot of light outside and Wolfram found it quite blinding. Squinting and not completely awake yet, he walked like on autopilot to the dining room.

Distractedly, he noticed that people seemed more excited than usual. Two servants were even whispering loudly about some juicy piece of gossip not two feet away from him.

"Weller... caught cheating..."

Wolfram slowed to a halt, suddenly wide awake. Cheaters were a sensible subject for him, since he had a wimp of a king for a fiancé. Did this have to do with Yuuri ?

"That‘s what I just told you !" He heard more distinctly. "Sir Weller is cheating on Yosak. Someone saw him, could you believe it ?"

Wolfram could not. Or rather, he was floored. In fact, he could really believe it and suddenly he felt angry. He was lucky he never had considered this man as his brother ! What kind of example was he setting ! Did he not remember that he was the king’s godfather and that Yuuri thought of him as an ideal? Wolfram was fuming. He would have to firmly remind Yuuri that despite all that Conrad did, things like that were not a good example to follow... and that for all his bravery, Conrad was merely human.

\-------------  
  
Birds flew around the castle, chirping their ominous call.  
  
\-------------

When Wolfram entered the room where Yuuri was finishing his breakfast, the young king immediately noticed that the blond demon was in a terrible bad mood.

"Good morning, Wolf." He greeted him enthusiastically, trying to lift the dark look on his fiancé’s face: if Wolfram was angry, he would certainly feel the burn of it sooner than later.

"Morning," Wolfram grumbled before sitting down at the table.

Yuuri busied himself with what was left of his breakfast, fearing Wolfram’s reaction to whatever he might have -- unknowingly or not -- done again, but when Wolfram didn’t speak, Yuuri looked up again, concerned.

"What happened ? You look weird," he asked.

Wolfram looked into his eyes, his green eyes burning. "Sir Weller happened," he answered, fuming. "Apparently he is cheating on Yosak."

"Oh, that..." Yuuri looked away, seemingly uninterested and unconcerned... then he sharply turned back towards Wolfram. "Conrad WHAT ?!"

Yuuri’s face was one of pure shock. So much that Wolfram suddenly felt slightly reassured: if Conrad cheating on anyone had not come to Yuuri’s mind, then maybe Yuuri cheating on him would not have tempted him either.

"He what ?" Yuuri repeated more feebly ; he could not believe his ears.

"Someone caught him cheating on Yosak apparently," Wolfram elaborated. Then he went on to explain his mind on the subject: what he thought about cheaters in general, Conrad in particular, and how Yuuri should stop taking this mere human as a model figure.

When he finished his tirade however, Yuuri’s eyes were hidden by dark bangs.

"I..." he began.

Then, as if on a cue, the door opened and Conrad Weller entered.

Noticing the new arrival, Yuuri quivered and looked around for an escape.

"I have to go... something else to do..." he mumbled as an excuse before he hurried to the nearest door -- on the opposite side of the room to where the human soldier was now approaching -- at a speed that must not have been considered as dignified and royal.

Conrad walked to the table, noticing with surprise Yuuri’s retreat and greeted his younger brother.

"Good morning. What happened to His Majesty ?" He asked, slightly worried.

"He is avoiding you," Wolfram answered, not feeling particularly merciful. After all, Conrad had hurt Yuuri’s sensibility by ruining the high if false opinion Yuuri had of him. "He just learned that you are cheating on your half-human friend... Of course it disappointed him !"

Conrad’s face blanched. His smile disappeared for a look of surprise and fear and all colour disappeared from his face. Apparently he had not learned yet that he was the subject of the latest gossip of the castle.

"Excuse me," he said in a whisper, before half-walking, half-running toward the door through which Yuuri had disappeared only moments ago.

Wolfram watched him go and wondered for a moment whether or not to follow them, but he decided against it: let his brother do what he could to try -- and fail -- to salvage what he could of Yuuri’s confidence in him ; he would not help him this time.

\-------------  
  
_There was running in the corridors._

\-------------

Conrad did not manage to catch up with his king: the young baseball player was fast and had already been gone for too long. But Conrad had a feeling Yuuri would have searched for a safe base, so he went to the young man’s bedroom. He knocked on the door.

A muffled "Come in." rewarded his effort and he opened the door.

The sight which greeted him broke his heart. Yuuri was kneeling by the bed. He had been crying. His eyes were red and already swollen, but he stood up and tried to wipe them to hide them from Conrad as he approached.

"Yuuri..." He whispered.

But Yuuri spoke up, bravely trying to hide his sobs but not quite succeeding in hiding the tremor in his voice. "I know some people do this kind of thing. I just did not expect that Conrad too..." And he melted in tears again as Conrad crossed the last few feet that were separating them to gather him in his arms.

Conrad had felt his heart swell with pride and amazement for the young king at his attempt of putting a courageous front. Amazement and gratefulness that Yuuri was ready to excuse him, forgive him... but it still pained him to no end to see the young man crying.

Gently he held him in his arms, offering support, slowly stroking his back in circles as one would do consoling a child after he had experienced a bitter deception.

"I didn‘t," he murmured to the young man to get his attention. "I didn’t cheat on Yosak."

Yuuri’s head remained hidden on his chest but he could see the young man was listening.

"I possibly couldn‘t. For the exact same reason you told me you could not cheat on Wolfram."

At that Yuuri’s head snapped up so fast that his forehead hit Conrad’s chin.

"Sorry... you... you didn‘t ?" He asked through his tears. The young man was pleasantly surprised this time, and there was hope in his voice, hope that Conrad could explain this situation.

"I didn‘t," Conrad confirmed, and he tenderly gathered the young man in his arms again. "We never were together in the first place."

"Besides, " he went on. "If you ever doubt me... Please at least talk to me to confirm it ; don’t flee."

"Sorry," Yuuri answered. "I would have, but I couldn‘t right now. It was too sad." He sniffled.

Conrad smiled lovingly at the younger man. "Then remember this," he concluded. "No one would cheat on a dream come true."

And he bent his head aside to kiss him.

"I love you."


End file.
